


наёмник, хиппи и ромашки на крыше фургона

by TinoVainiamainen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinoVainiamainen/pseuds/TinoVainiamainen
Summary: грустная (?) история двух несчастных людей.
Kudos: 1





	1. раз ромашка

— Данила, ты хорошо поработал сегодня. Благодарю вновь, — высокий мужчина в белом классическом костюме подал молодому парню руку, — продолжай в том же духе. Советую уезжать отсюда поскорее. И смой кровь, она портит твой внешний вид.

— Всегда готов выполнить заказ. Кто у нас завтра? — рыжий быстро обтёр руки о свой плащ, убирая с них кровавые разводы, после чего ответил на рукопожатие. Мужчина напротив него быстро сжал бледную ладонь, а после брезгливо разорвал хватку и принялся оттирать красное пятно с кожи и рукава пиджака.

— Ох, Кашин, ты опять испортил мне одежду. Если бы ты не был так ценен для меня, давно бы отправился на тот свет, к своим жертвам. О новом задании сообщу ближе к утру, а сейчас уматывай домой, дьявол тебя дери! И научись уже брать с собой хотя бы влажные салфетки!

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, Рикки, — хихикая над потоком матов от начальника, Даня, быстро развернувшись и подобрав с земли автомат, зашагал в сторону своей машины, припаркованной почти у самой трассы во тьме высоченных деревьев. Сегодня был довольно сложный день. Заказ у босса оказался слишком умным, поэтому, во время прочёсывания территории будущего места расправы, Кашин периодически натыкался на охрану, выставленную там заранее. Много крови пролилось на эту землю, много невинных жизней загубил русский мальчик Данилушка Кашин, помогая начальнику. Агент из России, наёмыш — жестокий и беспощадный головорез, готовый на любое дело, о котором его попросят, лишь бы платили хорошо. Платил босс, прямо скажем, отлично — Даня всего пару месяцев у этого человека, а уже купил машину получше той, что осталась в наследство от отца, дом, квартиру обновил и кое-что ещё по мелочи. У бывшего начальника были не все дома, поэтому через неделю после начала работы он заказал Кашину сам себя. Дело плёвое, мозги ему вышибло одним выстрелом в висок, совершённым в упор. Охрана вынесла тело быстро, быстро отдала деньги и так же быстро выкинула Даню за порог.

Через пару дней ему позвонил Риккардо — мафиози, наркоторговец, держащий не одну точку в городе.

Убивал Кашин неугодных для Рикка: несговорчивых чинушей, партнёров-предателей, потенциально опасных для бизнеса людей, пару раз приходилось брать даже подростков — детей кого-то из врагов босса и жестоко потрошить на глазах родителей, чтобы те просто согласились расписаться на документах.

Было больно. Больно до слёз видеть лица людей, умирающих под руками. Было больно понимать, что у них остались семьи. Было больно видеть лица родителей, в глазах которых читалось уже привычное «монстр».

***

Даня, примерно месяц назад, после каждого дела приезжал домой, брал из холодильника пиво и ужирался им до цветных пятен перед глазами, а потом засыпал беспокойным сном, даже не сняв одежду. Просыпался часа через три-четыре, всё ещё крепко захмелевшим, садился в тачку и гнал к знакомым, пугал их окровавленным шмотьём (источающим отнюдь не запах фиалок), рассказывал об очередном убийстве за стаканом крепкого пойла, а после ехал домой снова, чтобы дожидаться звонка начальника.

Жизнь для него была рутиной, из которой хотелось сделать огромный шаг вперёд, вздохнуть свободно, пролечиться у психиатра и завязать с приёмом алкоголя в конских дозах, послать начальника к чертям и выкинуть оружие подальше, но Даня не мог. Ему хотелось просыпаться утром не на помойке, одетым в лохмотья, а в своей квартире. Ему хотелось ездить на тачке, пить хорошо и много, есть хотелось тоже. Жить хотелось. А для этого нужны деньги. А деньги у начальника. А получить их можно только убив неугодных ему. Колесо Сансары изо дня в день давало оборот, отнимая недели и месяцы жизни совсем молодого парня.

Бежать некуда — отец после рождения мальчика свалил из холодной России, бросил жену, после чего у той поехала крыша на почве одиночества и бедности. Даня часто оставался дома один, когда мама, получив очередное наваждение, ехала искать отца, а возвращалась только через энное количество времени, долго не обращая внимания на сына. Тот, в свою очередь, перестал видеть в матери «мать». Это была просто тётя, которая иногда приходила к нему домой и сидела на диване, смотря в пустой экран телевизора. Надо ли говорить, в какую компанию Данила был вхож с самого детства? Думаю, факт того, что складной нож появился у него раньше, чем начали выпадать молочные зубы, а вскрытие дверей не было уж таким сложным заданием, убедит вас во всём.

Всё началось в тот день, когда мама сначала долго собирала по дому вещи, запихивая их в два чемодана: свои, Данилы, какую-то домашнюю утварь, пыталась затащить в один кота, но тот до крови исцарапал женщине руку, а после убежал в открытое окно.  
На фразе «сынок, поехали к папе» Дане захотелось сигануть за котом. Когда мальчик начал отнекиваться, мать зарыдала и упала ему в ноги, причитая о «нелюбви» сына к ней. Даня не хотел расстраивать маму.  
Кинув в рюкзак телефон, складной нож и чёрную длинную куртку, Даня смиренно сел в такси. Мама сидела на переднем сидении и улыбалась всю дорогу. На ней всё ещё была домашняя одежда, а чемоданы остались стоять на пороге квартиры.

В самолёт мама не вошла.

Даня остался стоять посреди аэропорта совершенно незнакомой для него страны, без денег, без связей и без понятия, куда ему идти.

Этой же ночью он, наставив нож на какую-то запоздавшую девчонку, выманил у неё кошелёк, телефон и пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. Жизнь начинала налаживаться, когда в его пальцах тлела сигарета и холодила кожу ладони банка пива. Через некоторое время он нашёл на одной из улиц маргинального вида ребят, попросил закурить и, услышав в ответ русскую речь, обрадовался. Так он наткнулся на небольшую группировку русских бандитов, о которых раньше мог слышать только в каких-нибудь байках.  
Через некоторое время он пробился к «вышке» и там его и пристроили под крыло, обучая искусству «исполнителей заказов».

Так и начал зарабатывать на жизнь ещё совсем юный пацан.

***

Недавно его жизнь дала небольшой сбой. Даня прочёсывал лес снова, осматривал территорию на наличие подсаженных людей, которых нужно будет убрать, кладок с оружием, которые нужно будет вывезти, возможно даже меток, которые нужно будет удалить. Погружённый в работу, парень даже не заметил, как ушёл слишком далеко от предполагаемого участка разборок, как лес погрузился сначала в белёсый туман, наполнился странным ароматом воздух, потеплело как-то резко. Очнулся Данила от человеческих голосов и музыки за кустами, которые пройти немного и вот он — лагерь каких-то людей. Горит костёр, полуголые девушки с цветами в волосах, различными украшениями на руках, ногах, шеях и бутылками в руках кружат вокруг него, изредка отпивая из горла сосуда. Мужчины сидят вокруг.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Кто-то курит, кто-то обнимается, кто-то придерживает голову заснувшего ребёнка. Идиллия. Была бы. Если бы Даня не узнал этот запах — запах травы. И не увидел знаки, изображённые на фургонах, стоящих неподалёку — символы мира, свободной любви и жизни.  
Всё указывало на то, что Кашин наткнулся на стоянку хиппи: настоящих, не переодетых для фотосессии людей, а реальную коммуну — с косяками в руках и свободными взглядами на жизнь. Пока он стоял и смотрел на этих людей с открытым ртом, что-то легонько пихнуло его в бедро и так и осталось там лежать. Рыжий очень медленно перевёл глаза вниз, увидев возле себя парня, сидящего прямо на траве. Он выглядит намного ярче тех людей, что были у костра.

Лёгкий ветер колышет чёрные кудрявые волосы, в которых теплятся уже подвявшие ромашки и васильки, радужная рубашка не застёгнута, обнажая торс и красочную татуировку, в ушах — явно самодельные серьги с пацификом, на ногах — странные огромные штаны в ромашку и отсутствие обуви. В руках — бутылка, от которой исходит сладкий запах ягод. Лицо у парня худое, с яркими скулами, в зубах — тлеющий косяк. А ещё глаза. Полностью чёрные, тёплые, завлекающие.  
Даня отшатывается чуть назад, запуская руку под плащ, ища пистолет, но его тянут за штанину, призывая сесть. Он так и опускается, оказываясь напротив этого парня в до нелепого яркой одежде, серьгами в ушах и бездонными глазами.

Когда парень начал приближаться к лицу Данилы, тот запаниковал. Его будто что-то держало, хотя пистолет вот он, под рукой. И достать — не проблема.  
Нос хиппаря вдруг резко оказался у носа Кашина, а лоб — прижатым ко лбу. Данила смотрел прямо в эти глаза, зачарованный теплом.

— Вот я тебя и нашёл, — начал говорить парень напротив, растягивая звуки и хватаясь руками за бёдра рыжего, упираясь в них, — ты тот, от которого плачет лес, — а вот это было неожиданно. Рука медленно поднялась с бедра и полезла под плащ, хватаясь за пистолет. Кашина пробил холодный пот, — ты пугаешь мой лес. Ты приносишь сюда кровь, заставляешь землю ею умыться. Ты — зло. Ты— война, — парень схватил Данилу за горло, сжимая пальцы жёстко, — занимайся любовью, а не войной, — за ухо Кашину заправили цветок ромашки, что сразу почувствовалось. Аромат был какой-то очень резкий, даже слишком. Хотя, возможно, рыжий просто наконец вдохнул.

Парень разжал пальцы. Поднялся с травы, вытащил из темноты гитару и, оперевшись спиной о дерево, заиграл что-то. Даня всё так же сидел на траве и смотрел, наблюдал за руками.

— Тебя не любят, — только сейчас Данила осознал, что говорит этот человек по-русски, — приходи ко мне, когда будет плохо. Я расскажу тебе о мире. Я буду тебя любить.

Даня шёл оттуда, полный душевных резонансов, всё так же сжимая в руке пистолет.

В этот день начальник очень смеялся с завядшей ромашки, всё так же покоящейся за ухом парня, с ног до головы облитого чужой кровью.


	2. два ромашка

— Приходи ко мне. Я буду тебя любить.

Мысли об этом странном парне, которого Кашин встретил посреди ночи в самой глубокой жопе леса, не давали рыжему покоя.  
Он раз за разом прокручивал эту сцену в голове, вспоминал нелепый до жути принт на штанах хиппаря, его чистую русскую речь… И те затуманенные тёплые идеально-чёрные глаза.

Залить алкоголем видения в голове не получилось. Отмыться от запаха ягод и травы — тоже. Раз за разом, во сне или где-то в подкорке сознания Данила ловил себя на мысли, что чувствует эти ароматы снова и снова, слышит отголоски гитары где-то вдалеке и тот самый голос.  
Бар перестал радовать, убийства проходили уже на автомате, без огня в глазах и наслаждения от процесса. Даже Босс начал спрашивать, всё ли хорошо, когда перестал слышать едкие подколы в свою сторону, но Даня просто брал деньги и уезжал домой, чтобы во сне опять услышать:

Я буду тебя любить.

Глаза.

Ромашки.

Ягодная водка.

Любить.

Мысли об этом парне заполнили и без того тяжёлую голову, которая, казалось, могла взорваться в любой момент. Мучали не только видения, но и главный вопрос: а как его, чёрт возьми, зовут?

Отчаявшийся Даня решил, что так больше не может и выезд был назначен на следующее утро.

***

Автомобиль тормозит уже в привычных зарослях. Даня хлопком закрывает дверь и мысленно пытается восстановить свой маршрут, бросаясь в чащу леса. Рассветное солнце постепенно наполняет чащу, освещая всё новые развилистые дорожки, мелкие полянки и узкие ручейки, которые Даня тревожит, наступая тяжёлыми берцами на тонкие нити чистой водички, тянущиеся вперёд, по мху и тёплой, пахнущей сыростью, земле.

Впервые лес кажется таким чужим. Всё будто играет против Кашина. Нет тех ориентиров, что ведут его ночью, все они теперь — однородная зелёная шелестящая на ветру масса.

Даня садится в какую-то траву и принимается думать. Так, что же было рядом с лагерем… Фургоны. Это ясно. Большие кусты? Тут их полно. Высокие деревья, вроде дубы? Дохуя вокруг, бери не хочу. По дороге обратно Данила вымочил ноги, ибо не заметил… Вода! Там рядом с лагерем, метрах в двухстах водоём!

Только рыжий хотел подняться, как его по вымокшему от бега затылку кто-то легонько ударил. Повернувшись, парень увидел перед собой… Ногу. Точнее, штанину в ромашку и щиколотку с фенечками на ней, а ещё босую стопу.  
Задрав голову вверх, Кашин увидел того самого хиппаря. Он полу-лежал на ветке дерева, оперевшись спиной о ствол и свесив одну ногу вниз. Привычный косяк сверкнул красно-оранжевым огоньком в зубах.

— Меня искал? — и опять эти бездонные глаза в глаза. Рыжий кивает, не в силах произнести даже слово, будто зачарованный. Хиппи смотрит неотрывно, аккуратно садится на ветке и прыгает на землю, босыми ногами приземляясь на мох. Даня только сейчас замечает, как мягко тот пружинит под ботинками, когда парень берёт его за руку и ведёт в чащу, спиной, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда.

— Я покажу тебе лес, который ты кровью губишь.

***

Кашин не помнил, как они дошли до какого-то озера. Помнит ощущение мха под берцами, тёплые сухие ладони и взгляд, от которого, казалось, затрепетала уже много лет как мёртвая душа. У рыжих вроде её нет? Тогда что трепещет так в груди и расцветает на бледных веснушчатых щеках? Даня не знает.

Наваждение отпускает его вместе с пропавшим теплом рук. Он видит, как парень, что вёл его по лесу, теперь идёт к воде, встаёт на берегу и принимается скидывать одежду.  
И опять рыжий не может оторвать глаз. Этот человек так идеально вписывается в природу вокруг, словно он и был её частью всю жизнь. Его нагота — не пошлость и не призыв к действию, а лишь напоминание о чём-то чистом.  
Хиппи приближается к Даниле вновь, кладёт ладони на плечи и тянет вниз ткань плаща. Тот спокойно соскальзывает с безвольно висящих вдоль тела рук, падает на траву, обнажая дуло пистолета, торчащего из внутреннего кармана. Парень поднимает на Кашина взгляд, возвращая руки на плечи и улыбается, а в чёрных глазах — лёгкое разочарование. Рыжий, казалось, пал ещё ниже, чем был до этого. Со дна, как говорится, постучали и пригласили войти.  
Руки снова куда-то пропадают, на этот раз вместе с владельцем. Даня не в силах пошевелиться, но чувствует, как тот опускается к его ногам, а потом ощущает, как развязываются шнурки на грубой обуви. И как потом нога сгибается в колене, а потом лишь холодок пробегает по босым пальцам.  
Кашин только сейчас осознаёт, что с него снял обувь человек, сидящий перед ним на коленях. Тот самый хиппарь, занявший мысли, дни и ночи, тот самый… Резко транс пропадает, уступая место стыду и волнению. Даня снова начинает слышать шелест листвы, воду, разбивающуюся о камни, пение птиц и чувствует, как колят ноги мелкие травинки.

А парень всё ещё стоит перед ним на коленях, улыбается и жмурит от солнца свои сказочные глаза.

— Я… Я дальше сам разденусь… — краснеет Даня со скоростью ветра. Скидывает футболку, штаны, ёжась под пристальным взглядом, запускает пальцы под резинку трусов, а потом спохватывается и решает, что лучше оставить так, — ну и что дальше?

— В воду. — хиппи встаёт с колен и, мягко ступая по земле, направляется в указанное место, а потом прыгает, скрываясь где-то на глубине. Рыжий решает последовать примеру, заходя по колено в воду и прыгая… Удар головой о речное дно был не самым приятным событием в его жизни. Озеро оказалось мелким, а мутная вода не дала разглядеть дна.  
Кашин поднялся на ноги, матерясь и ругаясь, и начал смывать с лица ощущения от встречи с илистым дном. Неожиданно его руки накрыли уже знакомые ладони, сухие пальцы оказались на губах, призывая закрыть рот.

— Открой глаза, — Даня просьбу исполнил и увидел перед собой всё того же парня: голого, с мокрыми волосами, с татуировкой на груди и сигаретой (что странно) в зубах. Когда тот успел закурить? Для Кашина это осталось загадкой.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Его опять взяли за руки и повели прямо так, в воде, к противоположному берегу. Хиппи остановился, минуту где-то смотрел в зелёную стену из деревьев, а после резко уселся на дно прямо у самого берега, продолжая курить.

Даня молча пялился на него, но вскоре его слух резанули слова, сказанные совершенно неожиданно в этой неловкой тишине:

— Помнишь, как она в этой реке умерла? — парень сказал это тихо-тихо, а потом затянулся терпким табачным дымом, убрав рукой волосы с лица. Рыжего пробила крупная дрожь, а воспоминания испуганными птицами вспорхнули вверх, пробудившись.

В этом озере он заставил захлебнуться девочку. Она была то ли подружкой сына одного местного политика, то ли племянницей, может быть даже дочерью… Кашину не особо сообщали судьбы тех, кого он приговаривал собственноручно к смерти, его работой было именно это, и своё начальство он не подводил. Он помнит, как держал её затылок железной хваткой, как пальцы тонули в густой алой крови на затылке и какими грязными были её короткие голубые волосы. Типичная «нитакаякаквсе» девка, года на три младше самого убийцы, пахнущая сигаретами, слабая, не особо красивая, невысокая, даже трахнуть её не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы пузыри на поверхности воды таяли быстрее и появлялись всё реже, чтобы тело обмякало, чтобы она теряла волю и глотала воду скорее.

Прождав минут пять, Даня промыл пальцы и ладонь от крови, поднялся с земли, размял затёкшую спину, достал телефон и позвонил боссу, держа девочку от падения в воду ногой, поставленной на её спину. Затем он вытащил тело на берег за ноги, носком ботинка поддел и перевернул на спину, мельком осмотрев. После смерти девушка стала даже привлекательнее: её коже так пошла это мертвенная бледность, а приоткрытый рот с ниточкой воды, вытекающей из него и закатившееся глаза создали особый антураж, будто та бьётся в экстазе после эротической асфиксии.

За то время, пока он работал в этой сфере, парень узнал многое, но вот в памяти навечно останется одно: мёртвое — красивое. Первые пять минут. Потом уже тётушка смерть берёт своё, обезображивая даже самое прекрасное.

В ту ночь, в затуманенном от экстаза после убийства сознании, Дане показалось, что за деревом порхает светлячок с очень ярким огоньком, удаляясь всё дальше от места совершения преступления. Сейчас этого же светлячка он вспомнил, когда представил перед собой тот косяк, что курил парень-хиппи буквально час назад.

— Ты видел меня в ту ночь? Ты следишь за мной? — Даня присел рядом с парнем, вдыхая сигаретный дым в лёгкие. Ужасно хотелось занять чем-то подрагивающие руки, но ни родного пистолета, ни ножа-бабочки, который он так любил крутить в руках, или ещё чего-то при рыжем не было. Был только тяжёлый осадок на душе.

— Да. Но не слежу, — ответ, давший больше вопросов. Что он делал здесь? Почему не убежал, только завидев меня? Почему не остановил?..

— Как тебя зовут? — вопрос срывается с губ. Кашин замирает, нелепо хлопает глазами и вновь чувствует на себе взгляд. Тёплый. И слышит смешок со стороны человека, который сидит рядом. Тёплый смех.

— Алишер. Алишер Моргенштерн. И да, я русский. Как и ты, — рыжий почти забыл, что они говорят не на английском, — я приехал из Уфы в Испанию вместе с семьёй, потом мама нашла себе мужчину и мы поехали сюда. Я учился здесь, пока были деньги от маминого ёбыря, а потом они поругались и маму убили. А брат… Брата я с того дня не видел. Скорее всего он у этого мужика. Звали мужика, вроде, Рикк? Риккардио? Рикандио? Уже не важно. Ублюдок, — речь такая чистая, без путанных слов и странных звуков. С ругательствами. Не как в ту ночь, когда они встретились.

Кашина бьёт мандраж в который раз. Риккардо. Корень бед этого человека — босс. Человека, который вдруг ощущается таким родным и знакомым, будто они не один (два) день общаются, а несколько лет. Ненависть прошибает, казалось бы, холодное сердце наёмника и он кладёт руку на плечо знакомого, приобнимая, показывая свою поддержку. Хочется закурить просто безумно. Пальцы неумолимо тянутся к сигарете в чужих пальцах…

Они ещё немного сидят в воде, молчат и курят до фильтра одну на двоих. Потом идут к противоположному берегу, одеваются. Опять гнетущая тишина. И только когда на Дане снова оказывается плащ, Алишер (какое необычное имя) подходит к нему и вдруг обнимает. Снова тепло. Руки сами ложатся на спину нового друга, гладят волосы и ткань яркой рубашки, чувствуя буквально каждую клеточку чужого отчаяния.

В этом человеке Даня видел себя.

Они гуляют по лесу, редко перекидываясь фразами и вопросами. Иногда берутся за руки, иногда — вновь стоят в обнимку под каким-нибудь деревом. Сидят на мхе, пускают листья по ручейкам, Алишер показывает Кашину путь к огромным кустам дикой ежевики и откуда-то достаёт ту самую ягодную водку. Одна на двоих. Теперь бутылка. Дане цепляют на запястье фенечку, в берцы втыкают маленькие цветочки ромашки, в волосы — целый набор диких растений. Он сидит, словно Король, а на голове — самая настоящая корона. Сам же рыжий втыкает в кудрявые чёрные волосы друга жёлтые цветы, а после всё же идёт за ромашками снова и начинает сначала. Человек расцветает на его глазах, снова улыбается, вокруг теплеет, хоть уж и дело к вечеру. А им хорошо. Хорошо вдвоём.

Ровно до телефонного звонка.

— Алло, да, босс? — Алишер внимательно следит за парнем. Тот не знает, куда деть глаза, отвечает односложно и невнятно. Нервничает, — Да-да, понял. Еду. Надо идти…

Уже возле машины хиппарь пожимает руку Дани на прощание и говорит своё излюбленное:

— Занимайся любовью, а не войной. Я буду тебя любить, — и поправляет ромашку за ухом Кашина.

В этот вечер Даня получил от босса кличку «гербарий» за увядшие в волосах и ботинках цветы.


	3. три ромашка

— Молоде-е-ец, Даня, просто молодец! — настроение начальника росло всё сильнее, пока он обходил по чистой траве место, где развернулась настоящая кровавая баня. За боссом ходил, почти падая и задыхаясь от запаха крови, фотограф, которому явно было не в кайф выполнять сейчас ту работу, которую ему поручили.

Кашин стоит, оперевшись о ствол толстого грубого дуба спиной и нервно гладит лоб ладонью даже не осознавая, что размазывает по волосам и лицу ту кровь, что попала на него.

На земле лежат трупы двух детей — мальчика и девочки, лет этак четырёх-пяти.  
Закатившиеся зрачки в широко распахнутых глазах создают впечатление мёртвой рыбы, выброшенной на берег, а кровь, спёкшаяся в чёрно-бордовые сгустки, образовывает пятна на некогда чистом розовом платьице и зелёной футболке с нелепым мультяшным Джокером. В руке девочки застыл, схваченный мёртвой хваткой, тупо глядя в тёмное небо ярко-жёлтыми глазами, плюшевый кот, на шоколадной шёрстке которого тоже цветут кровавые пятна, оставленные пальчиками хозяйки.

— Макс и Кейси. Как же долго мы их выслеживали, да, Кашин? — босс, сделав круг по поляне, подошёл к Даниле и положил руку тому на плечо. Рыжий не подал и признака радости, лишь отрешённо глядел на плюшевого кота, зажатого в маленьком кулачке, — ну, чего ты? Мы же избавили детей от мучений! Смотри, это то, что мы достали из девчонки, — Рикк протянул киллеру несколько маленьких пакетиков с белым порошком внутри. Кокаин, — отец насиловал её и пацана, заталкивал товар им в… В общем, ты видел, куда, и вёз через город ночью, типа «в больницу», прикрываясь перед полицией. Обмудок, думал, что сможет перехитрить меня! Кстати, а где же их папочка? Хочу посмотреть ему в глаза.

Пара помощников начальника быстро нырнули в кусты и через секунду перед улыбающимся Риккардо лежал, связанный по рукам и ногам, мужчина. Полу лысый, с мерзкой щетиной на некрасивом лице, в грязной красной футболке и бегающими крысиными глазками. Он беснуется, кричит что-то в грязную тряпку, запиханную ему в рот и нелепо дрыгается, ударяясь головой о землю. Рыба. Тупое, никчёмное существо.

— Ну вот мы и встретились, Андрэ, — босс присел на корточки возле мужчины и глаза того расширились, выкатившись так, будто готовы вылететь из черепной коробки. Он замер, напрягся и смотрел неотрывно, даже не моргая, — хорошая ночка, да? Воздух такой чистый здесь. Вдохни, Андрэ, вдохни поглубже. Чувствуешь этот тонкий, едва заметный запах… крови? Это кровь твоих детей, друг мой. Их больше нет, а значит нет и твоего товара. Нет мешков для него. Нет твоих сексуальных игрушек. И тебя не будет. — Из глаз отца беззвучно потекли слёзы, — Данила, я лично завершу твою работу, а ты можешь быть свободен. Парни, оттащите мистера Андрэ к его детям и покажите, как делать нельзя. Только не сломайте ему ничего. Не хочу, чтобы он начал мучаться… раньше времени.

В четыре руки мужчину подняли и понесли к поляне, наклонив поочерёдно над каждым из его детей, ткнув мордой в кровавые пятна. Он продолжал тихо плакать, но не из-за потери своей семьи, а из-за того, что ему предстоит покинуть мир самому. Мудак остаётся мудаком даже под дулом пистолета.

Пистолета в руке своего злейшего врага.

Когда Даня уходил оттуда на ватных ногах, запихивая в карман несколько пачек банкнот, послышался выстрел, а после — животный крик и смех начальника. Где-то в кустах блевал, оперевшись о дерево, многострадальный фотограф.

Фетиш такой, у начальника, на фотографии Данилиных работ наяривать.

Кашина мутило. Перед глазами стояла дымка, одежда мерзотнейшим образом воняла кровью, руки и лицо зудели и горели так, словно у рыжего была аллергия. Аллергия на смерть? Бред. Но вот уже какое дело подряд, после знакомства с Алишером, любое убийство сопровождается… Алишер!

Парень вдруг почувствовал, как сейчас важно ему ощутить тот самый взгляд. Тёплый, расслабленный, добрый и не осуждающий его, взгляд. Захотелось запустить пальцы в волнистые волосы, обнять пахнущее костром и ягодами тело. Почувствовать тяжесть чужой головы на своих бёдрах и услышать гитарные аккорды.

Кашин резко сворачивает с тропинки и несётся через лес, в знакомый до боли лагерь. Ноги несут так, словно парень летит, не касаясь земли. Мох пружинит под тяжёлыми берцами, массивные ветки и высокие кусты так и норовят дать по лицу, а ветер, резко поднявшийся, не даёт вздохнуть. В далеке уже виден яркий, ослепляющий огонь костра, запах гари всё сильнее чувствуется, гул чужих голосов усиливается… Даню на бегу перехватывают поперёк живота и он падает, бессильно повиснув на татуированных руках, пачкая смуглую кожу чужой кровью.

Поднимая глаза, он видит вопросительно-испуганный, но невероятно тёплый взгляд.

— Даня, зачем ты здесь? Ты убивал снова? — Алишер мурлычет вопросы, поглаживая грязные рыжие волосы, разделяя пальцами прядки, склеенные запёкшейся кровью.

Данила не отвечает. Хватает хиппаря за руку, ведёт к костру под косые взгляды некоторых членов комунны. Рыжий падает на землю прямо возле костра и всматривается в пламя. Внутри всё падает, рушится по маленькому кусочку. Будто душа сгорает и улетает вместе с искрами в ночное небо.

Моргенштерн оказывается рядом. Он берёт в руки гитару, сует Кашину в пальцы розовую водку, пахнущую дикой малиной и клевером, принимается тихо-тихо перебирать струны пальцами. Вокруг парней собирается коммуна, но держится поодаль, боясь подойти даже на метр. Всем так не по себе… Кроме одной девочки. Она делает решительные шажки к окровавленному с ног до головы парню, увернувшись от нетвёрдой руки подвыпившей матери и кладёт маленькую ладошку на рыжую голову, сжимая слипшиеся прядки. Даня поворачивается к ребёнку и улыбается, чувствуя, как трескается плёнка крови на коже щёк.

Она что-то лепечет на английском про «доброго дядю» и протягивает парню букет ромашек. Кашин принимает подарок, чувствуя своей грубой кожей тепло маленьких пальчиков и пожимает худенькую ручку своей новой подруги. Та кивает, улыбается уголком губ и убегает к маме.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Алишер глядит на букетик в руках парня и на такие удобные на вид ноги. Его голова мягко ложится на бедро рыжего, а тело растягивается по земле. Гитара удобно ложится рядом, а пальцы продолжают бегать по струнам, что-то наигрывая.

Данила наконец запускает грязные пальцы в чёрные волнистые волосы, перебирая прядки и успокаиваясь. Сердце уже бьётся не так быстро, руки трясутся всё меньше и дыхание ровное, без всхлипов. Он успокаивается, втыкая белые ромашки в чёрные локоны, успокаивается, наклоняясь и обнимая хиппаря. Бутылка ещё немного дрожит в длинных пальцах, но жидкость, разливаясь горячей волной внутри, расслабляет.

Палящее дыхание костра, оседающее на бледной коже, усыпляет. Даня клюёт носом, всё медленнее гладит голову Алишера и тихонько проваливается в дремоту. Моргенштерн замечает это, поднимает голову с его бедра и просит лечь прямо на землю. Засыпающий Даня не сопротивляется. Последнее, что он чувствует, прежде чем заснуть, становится рука, обнимающая его и волосы, щекочащие левое ухо.

— Уходи оттуда. Я буду тебя любить.

И Кашин проваливается в первый за последнее время спокойный, без кошмаров, сон.


	4. семь(я)

— …промах! — разносится по лесу дикий, почти истерический крик Риккардо, — добивай его, добивай, сука!

Даня бежит за жертвой по лесу быстро, вскинув автомат перед собой, снова прицеливаясь и пуская очередь в спину удаляющемуся человеку.

Очередной местный наркодиллер, успевший наследить в карьере босса, был вывезен в лес для кровавой расправы. Рикк сам привёл его на привычную уже поляну, приложил тяжёлым сапогом об голую, безжизненную землю, дожидаясь, пока приедет Кашин, который, по мнению босса, задержался, прочёсывая лес.

Но появился Данила отнюдь не из-за деревьев, а со стороны трассы. Он идёт медленно, опустив автомат дулом вниз, волоча тот по мху и запинаясь о каждую лежащую ветку.

— Кашин, — ещё издалека крикнул ему один из охранников, стоявший у дерева, примерно в пятидесяти метрах от поляны, на которой находился последний путь для многих врагов босса, — ты пьяный на задание припёрся?

— Завали ебало, Ваня, — ответил ему Даня резко, по-русски, из-за чего коренной американец Джон не особо-то его понял, но тона испугался и решил не лезть не в своё дело. Тем более, если у человека в руках автомат.

Данила грузно прошагал по холодному грунту, подошёл к боссу и сообщил о своём прибытии. Рикк ругался, поняв, что Даня не прочистил лес и сейчас их могут завалить на раз-два, отчитал за опоздание и за то, что оружие о землю замарал. Кашин слушал не поднимая головы, а потом выдал фразу, повергшую в шок всех охранников, Риккардо и наркодиллера, прижатого к земле классической чёрной туфлей с острым носом:

— Ты платишь мне за убийство одного человека, а не беготню по лесу за его дружками. Я не хочу проливать лишнюю кровь и осквернять землю ещё больше. Убирай ногу на «три», или останешься без неё, Рикк.

— Что ты такое…

— Раз.

— Даня, стой!

— Два.

— Кашин, твою мать!!!

— Три, — выстрел оглушает всех троих. Босс, отпрыгнувший сразу на метров пять, поднимает застланные слезами боли глаза и еле различает, как с сырой земли поднимается человек, которого он прижимал ногой и несётся прочь, по одной ему известной траектории.  
Риккардо из последних сил орёт во всё горло фразу, которая будто сквозь туман отдаётся в голове Кашина:

— Данила, блять, скотина, промах! — разносится по лесу дикий, почти истерический крик Риккардо, — добивай его, добивай, сука!

И Даня бежит, почти в полной темноте, догоняя чувака, которого должен был убить пару мгновений назад. Тот уворачивается от летящих ему в спину пуль, забегая за деревья и отдаляясь от преследователя всё сильнее и сильнее.

Кашин чувствует, как бешено колотит кровь в висках, как глаза всё сильнее застилает туманом и как подкашиваются ноги в тяжёлых берцах. Патроны кончаются, когда рыжий, споткнувшись о корявый корень, торчащий из земли, летит на пару-тройку метров вперёд, пуская очередь уже рандомно, но, увы, безуспешно. Парень падает, приложившись скулой и виском о второй такой корень и остаётся так лежать, пока рядом пробегают охранники. В глазах чернота становится всё гуще, тупая боль в ноге вдруг резко проявляется и наносит мозгу киллера окончательный нок-аут. Сознание покидает парня медленно, постепенно, будто желая, чтобы он прочувствовал весь спектр болевых ощущений, сковавших его.  
Чернота схлопывается, забирая сознание Дани с собой. Парень надеется, что именно так выглядит «лёгкая смерть» несчастного убийцы: под кронами деревьев, бесконечным небом и на сырой, продрогшей земле.

***

— Вот так, Данила, давай, — босс сидит, поглаживает волосы своего подчинённого и подносит к его губам стакан с водой. Где-то у ноги парня, чуть выше щиколотки орудует доктор, извлекающий пулю, прилетевшую из того самого автомата, которым Кашин должен был приложить наркодиллера. Данила ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, поэтому не особо понимал, что, где и как с ним делают, но от болевых импульсов, доходивших до многострадальной головы изредка морщился, мотая головой, — я так и знал, что опять такое будет. Дан, помнишь нашего предыдущего? Как его звали? Не Пиком-ли?

— Нет, дорогой мой друг, — черноволосый мужчина средних лет хмурит густые брови, стараясь аккуратно извлечь пулю из тканей пациента и одновременно вспоминая, как же звали того наёмника, — вроде Феликс, или же Федерико… Имя его значение не имеет. Хитрым был, юрким, обаятельным… Но захватила его эта болезнь, «человечностью» названная.

— Да, такая она, — Рикк отнял бокал от губ парня, продолжая, однако, поглаживать рыжую макушку, — ты же не один такой, Даня, не один. Все вы рано или поздно перестаёте быть жестокими. Такова природа, дорогой мой, такова. Обычно таких я убивал. Что ты на меня глаза косишь, мой хороший? Да, убивал. Ставил к стене и выстрелом в мозжечок отправлял на тот свет.

— Так почему… Я ещё жив?

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, рыжий, не перебивай. Так вот, убивал я таких дебоширов как ты. Но тебя, — начальник провёл по груди Дани ладонью, прощупывая под чёрной водолазкой кулон на кожаной верёвке, тот, который он Кашину в шестнадцать лет вручил. Кулон, снятый со своей шеи. И он был на месте, — я не трону. Ты, по сути, мой сын, пусть и не похож ни капли. Но я тебя растил, я видел, как ты меняешься. И я знаю, что больше ты убивать не сможешь. По человеку видно, когда ему трудно, когда он хочет всё бросить и уйти. И твои опоздания, невыполнение работы и промахи — признаки твоей усталости. И я отпускаю тебя, мальчик. Навсегда. Долечиваешься и домой. Оружие я оставил тебе на память, ещё денег дал и всё это — в твоей новой квартире. Я тебя отвезу, машина твоя у дома будет. Эх, не хочется терять тебя, но если ты выйдешь на задания — сдохнешь в первом рейде, больной ты наш.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— А чем я болен? — Кашин косит глаза сначала на начальника, а потом — на доктора. Тот поднимает брови, прищуривается и снова пытается вспомнить что-то.

— Ох… Твой список заболеваний — находка для врача, который любит копаться много и долго. Тут и последствия трёхдневной комы после нервного срыва, и переутомление от недосыпа, и проблемы с сердцем и лёгкими, и то, и то, и то… Ну и конечно же, вишенка на торте — пуля в ноге, которую ты сам себе пустил. Нонсенс для киллера - так промахнуться. Так что лежи, никто тебя не выгонит. Правда же, Рикк?

— Как я могу выгнать «сына»? Пусть приходит в себя, собирает монатки и валит с глаз моих долой.

— Спасибо, пап, — Кашин улыбается, вскинув глаза на «отца».

Кажется, в жизни начинается белая полоса.

***

— Ну что, прощай, малой, — Рикк пожимает руку Дани, сидя в своей машине с затонированными стёклыми, не решаясь выйти на улицу. На Кашине новая одежда, новые документы и новые номера на матово-чёрной машине (до этого — глянцевой), стоящей у его нового дома в новом районе города. Всё новое. Кроме памяти. Память старая, хранит в себе всю боль его жертв, страшные проклятия, холодные синие тела… И тёплые, чёрные глаза.

Данила выходит из машины, ещё долго стоит у подъезда, провожая начальника глазами. Как только неприметная легковушка исчезает со двора, парень поворачивается к двери и входит в подъезд, аккуратно поднимается по лестнице и отпирает ключом дверь. Он снимает чёрные туфли с острым носом в коридоре, вешает чёрный пиджак на крючок и расслабляет чёрный галстук на белоснежной рубашке. Рыжий медленно идёт по комнатам, заглядывает в ванную, на кухню и в гостиную. Квартира светлая, в ней светит тёплое-тёплое солнце, в комнатах — Данины вещи, а в чемодане на кровати — деньги. Много денег, хватит на жизнь… Но жить здесь как-то не хочется. Не хватает чего-то. Чего-то ягодно-ромашкового, радужно-кудрявого, тёпло-расслабленного… родного.

Данила снимает с себя оставшуюся одежду, открывает шкаф и достаёт толстовку, штаны и берцы. Те самые, только чистые (в них так не хватает ромашек).

Присев на кровать, Кашин достаёт телефон и набирает номер своей подруги из бара — бедной девушки, выгнанной из института и общаги, живущей под дверями заведения.  
Трубку берут не сразу. И как всегда — сонно-пьяный голос, тяжёлое хриплое дыхание.

— Алло, Лиз? Слушай меня: я сейчас приеду за тобой, ищи Мишу и Даниэля, я вам свою квартиру отдаю. Да, просто так. Я уезжаю, надолго, а вы пока тут жить будете. Деньги я вам оставил, вещи — тоже. Восстановитесь в институте. Но если я приеду — впустите. Возможно, мне моя новая жизнь не понравится. Всё, давайте, я скоро. Да, я знаю, что вы меня любите. Пока.

***

Вся дорога до привычного уже леса проходит для Дани с полной пустотой в голове. Он идёт пешком, ведь машину оставил на Лизу. За спиной — чёрный рюкзак с вещами. И всё. Ничего больше за душой, только бесконечный лес, знакомая поляна и радужный фургон у огромного костра.

Парень входит в чернеющую чащу и снова мох пружинит под его ногами, снова хлюпают ниточки-ручейки, снова и снова приходится отодвигать от себя кусты. Впереди виден свет и пахнет дымом. Костёр пылает алым пламенем, вокруг танцуют молодые женщины, курят мужчины и бегают дети. Даня выходит на поляну, оглядывается по сторонам и не может найти глазами Алишера. Где-то на земле он выхватывает взглядом Марка — мелкого, но худощавого хиппаря лет девятнадцати, в смешных розовых штанах и огромной шапкой грязных кучерявых рыжих волос, приложившегося головой к бревну и курящему косяк, выпуская дым куда-то в небо.

— Эй, облако, — Кашин пинает его по щиколотке носком берца и парень поднимает на него глаза, правда, совсем не выражающие интереса в происходящем.

— Что тебе надо?

— Где Алишер?

Кучерявый показывает в сторону, где стоит фургон на старых, стершихся шинах и опускает голову вновь, продолжая дремать.

Даня за пару секунд оказывается у фургона, тарабанит в железную дверь и ждёт, пока та откроется. Но ни единого поползновения в ответ он не получает.

— Алишер, открой, пожалуйста. Извини, что я пропал так надолго… Я был болен. Я опять уходил в запой, начал хуже работать… ты сам знаешь где. И ты даже не представляешь, как долго я лежал в больнице. Я, блять, очень сильно болел. Очень. Я отдал свои деньги и квартиру, оставил машину на Лизу и… вернулся к тебе. Я скучал, Алишер. Сильно скучал. Открой, Алишер, прошу.

— Данила. Ты скучал. И пришёл, — с крыши фургона спустилась рука, постучавшая пальцами по железу для привлечения внимания. Даня поднял глаза и увидел над собой то самое лицо, те самые глаза и чёрные кудри, — я рад.

— Я тоже, Алишер. Я тоже… Спустись ко мне, пожалуйста. Я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

Через пару минут кудрявый уже стоял напротив Данилы. Тёплый, родной, ромашково-ягодный… Кашин разводит руки в стороны, сгребает Алишера в объятия и стоит так, чувствуя, как руки парня лежат на его спине и сжимают пальцами ткань толстовки под рюкзаком.  
Даня поднимает лицо на хиппаря, прижимается носом к его, лбом трётся, ласкается и чувствует себя самым счастливым в новой семье. Его семье. Их коммуне.

Костёр догорает ближе к рассвету и вместе с его дотлевающими угольками покидает лес и вереница раскрашенных, радужных фургонов. Люди едут на крышах, пьют и громко поют. Но только на одном фургоне, едущем в конце колонны, сидят двое, считая догорающие в небе звёзды.


End file.
